Temptations
by liltrix
Summary: Annie gets a little drunk and Abed gets a little flustered. Abed/Annie. Oneshot.


**A/N: I am apparently on an Abed/Annie writing craze. This was inspired from someone on tumblr, who said that someone should write a fic where Annie "breaks" Abed because she's drunk. Now, he doesn't really get "broken" in this fic, but he definitely experiences some discomfort (or should I say comfort?).  
****This actually could have easily turned into hurt/comfort but I strayed away from that, for once. I'll write h/c for them another time. I wrote this rather quickly, so I hope it's okay.**

**Please be lovely and leave a review! :D**

* * *

She wasn't drunk.

Annie rolled over to her stomach on the sofa, feeling an uncontrollable urge to start laughing build up inside her, craning her head to look above her as she propped herself up with her elbows. She'd never noticed how _funny_ the ceiling looked before; it formed all these different shapes that looked like faces. That one looked like it had a mustache!

…Okay. Maybe she was a little drunk.

It wasn't her fault, really! She'd found some beer in the fridge that Troy had left untouched, and temptation had gotten the best of her. And yes, fine, maybe it had something to do with the fact that after finally reaching out to her mom in an email, she'd replied only with a few curt sentences and an obvious lack of enthusiasm to continue the conversation.

Well, whatever. Parents! Who needs 'em.

Annie breathed out a deep sigh, wondering when the heck Troy and Abed would be back. They'd gone to buy some new release of some movie that Annie couldn't remember the name of because her brain was feeling rather fuzzy and _gosh _those ceiling patterns were hilarious.

Picking up the near-empty bottle of beer, Annie let the last few remaining drops of the alcoholic liquid trail to her tongue, frowning at the small amount left.

The sound of a key turning into a lock startled her, and Annie swerved her head to the front door. It was Abed.

He was preoccupied with locking the door while holding two plastic bags, and didn't even notice Annie on the couch until he turned around and promptly froze. His brow furrowed in assessment.

"You're drunk," he stated simply.

Annie giggled. "I'm not dr… drun… I'm not _drunk_," she slurred, looking rather pleased with herself at finally forming the tricky word on her lips.

Abed walked over to the kitchen counter, placing the plastic bags down. He raised an eyebrow. "Well, judging from your precarious position on the couch-" (Annie had moved until she was at the very edge of the cushions and looked ready to tumble to the floor) "-and your flushed face and garbled speech, I'd say there's a very high probability that you're intoxicated. Either that or you're losing your mind, which would, in retrospect; make for a very interesting psychological drama-"

"A_beeed_," Annie whined, stretching out on the couch. "You talk too much. And you're so… monotone. You need to shake it up a bit- I mean, I like your monotone, I think it's cute, but…" She trailed off, pressing her check against the microfiber of the cushion.

Abed cocked his head a little. "You think it's cute?"

Annie rolled over to her side with her arm hanging down, which caused her breasts to be pushed together under her low-cut top, exposing cleavage in a very distracting fashion and Abed had to work quite hard to keep his eyes on her face. This was getting a little uncomfortable, if he was to be honest.

"Of course I think it's cute," Annie said, grinning. "_You're_ cute, Abed… Cute, cute, cute…"

Abed stood there, taken aback. "Huh. I guess it is in your character to find me cute. Well, maybe a sort of pet dog kind of cute, granted, I _am _found pretty adorable most of the time."

"Mm… yep." Annie slid off the couch, unsteadily getting to her feet, her hand on the arm of the sofa.

Abed peered at her. "Wait, Annie, why were you drinking in the first place? You're underage, and- well, you obviously didn't really control yourself. And that's not who you are. So something must be wrong."

Annie scowled. She didn't want to think about that. "Ugh… it's just some dumb thing with my _mom_. I don't care. Well, not really." Her face relaxed, seeming to forget the reasons why she had drunk as her mind drifted in its befuddled haze.

She began to walk over toward him, her shirt pushed down a little too far (Abed could see the top of her bra) and her hair mussed. As she neared him, Abed took an instinctive step back. "You know…" Annie said, her voice sounding thoughtful. "You're not just _cute_, Abed. You're more than that. Actually…" Her voice dropped down a bit, sounding husky. "I find you rather… really… attractive."

There was a beat of silence, and Abed realized she had backed him into the wall. Her hand felt for the edge of his cardigan, and he flinched. His brain had lost the ability to function, or so it seemed; his mind was blank and he couldn't find it in him to fully process what was happening.

"Annie," he said, his voice coming out strange. "You're drunk."

Annie giggled again. "I'm not _drunk_, silly." She paused. "Okay, maybe I am a little- a lottle. I mean, a lot." She glanced around the apartment. "Why isn't Troy with you?"

"Uh… he… he had something- an errand to run," Abed said, stuttering over the words, surprising himself. He didn't stutter. He didn't get nervous. But this situation was definitely making him nervous.

Annie's shirt still hang too far down her chest, and _god_ it was hard not to stare.

Then it got about a thousand times harder and actually impossible because of what Annie did next.

"It's so _hot _in here," Annie said, looking pouty, and she grabbed her shirt from the bottom and pulled it up over her head. Abed gaped. Well, Abed's form of gaping which actually involved keeping his mouth closed, his eyes slightly wider than normal, and the inexplicably scary phenomenon of forgetting every movie he had ever watched. Her skin was smooth and perfect, the curves of her waist beckoning him to touch. Her bra was skin-toned and not at all provocative, but the fact that it wasn't obviously "lingerie" made it even more alluring.

And the worst part was that Annie was still less than a foot away from him.

The discarded shirt sat on the floor next to her barefoot feet, and Annie was staring at it. She hadn't even seemed to notice the effect her action had on Abed, nor that she was nearly pinning him against a wall. She lifted her gaze to his, and brought her hand to his face.

"Abed, you are more than cute…" Annie said, biting her lip. "You're just so tempting… all the time. _All_ the time. And I _live _with you! Do you know how hard that is?"

Yes, yes he did. He did know how hard that was.

Abed opened his mouth, but his tongue was dry and he wasn't sure if he could form coherent words even if he could get his vocal cords to function.

Annie was getting closer to him, now, her breath coming slowly. He caught her by the arms, and she stopped, her eyes lidded and thick with desire. He could feel her pulse racing, knowing it matched the speed of his own; in fact, his heart felt ready to jump out of his chest.

"What in the _hell_?"

Abed snapped his head to the doorway of the apartment, and there Troy stood, looking absolutely aghast. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish. Finally, he managed to sputter, "I- what- you- I _knew _it!"

Abed looked from Annie, whose eyes were fluttering closed, back to Troy. "Look, Troy, she's-"

"I don't think I want to know, man-"

"Troy, you don't understand, Annie is-"

Abed was cut off as Annie slid from his arms and to the floor with a dull thump.

"-drunk," Abed finished, and they both stared at the unconscious figure. This was going to take some explaining.

Troy looked back up at Abed, shaking his head. "I still knew it."

With that, they brought the drunken girl to bed, tucking her in and leaving aspirin on the bedside table (she was certainly going to need it). Annie ended up remembering bits and pieces of what happened the next day, and had to avoid looking Abed in the eye for a week. (He wasn't sure if she remembered the taking off her shirt part and the whole "I find you attractive and it's really hard to live with you because of it" part). Abed, unfortunately, remembered the entire thing, rendering his brain unstable for days, causing him to (god forbid) forget the names of the title characters in every single ongoing TV show he had been watching.

And now, needless to say, Troy stored his beer on the cabinet where Annie couldn't reach.


End file.
